Natalia Fell Down The Rabbit Hole
by ChocoholicBrunette14
Summary: So Alice left Wonderland to find out she's pregnant, Peter's the father, and fifteen years have gone by with Natalia not being raised by her dad, and now she's fallen down the exact same hole her mother did but with her best friends to only meet some familiar faces from their pasts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: so this is my first HNKNA story and I apologize in advanced for Peter being out of character. I just think it's how he would act in this type of situation. And I support Alice x Peter (hence why Peter is the dad) so if you don't like that pairing, don't read or leave a nasty review as to why you hate that pairing

Alice Liddell has left wonderland. She had a reason though. She waned to see her family again after so long. When she came home though, she started to feel nauseous. After a few weeks of vomiting, she finally decide to go to a doctor. Upon arriving, the nurse at the front desk had Alice head into the examining where she was to change into a robe. A few minutes after she changed into the robe, she sat on the examination and waited for the doctor to come in.

"You must be Alice Liddell." The doctor says cheerily. "I am," Alice replies in a kind voice. "So you've been sick for how long and when did it start?" The doctor asks as he begins to look through her file. "Well it started early in the mourning last week. I woke up not feeling well and started vomiting into the toilet." Alice answers nonchalantely. "Have you not had your cycle in a while?" Asked the doctor, now looking up at Alice and from his papers. "No now that you mention it" said the dirty blonde maiden. "Alice Liddell, congratulations your a mother" said the doctor.

Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to be a mother. But the burning question still remained, who was the father? Was it one of the guys back in wonderland? Alice had to know. But right now she had to find her own place since she was already nineteen and she needed some place to go because of the baby.

*nine months later*

Alice walked through the door of her small house and locked the door behind her. She put her keys down on the kitchen counter and sighed. Her new daughter Natalia Liddell was asleep in her arms. As Alice was beging to relax, she heard a knock at the door. "Wonder who that could be" Alice thought to herself as she reluctantly walked to the door and opened it to find her friends Melody, Nova with her child Evelyn, Piper, and Kat. "Where's the baby?" Asked Piper, looking around the house. "Piper, she's asleep on the couch" said Alice.

"Oh my god she's precious" whispered Piper while holding Natalia. "Oh Alice she's beautiful" said Kat. "Thank you" said Alice. Evelyn was hiding behind her mother but came out and stared in complete wonder at the baby. "Hey Evelyn, that's a baby" said Nova while picking her up and placing her in her lap. "Who's the father?" Asked Melody. "I have no clue" said Alice in complete honesty.

"What do you mean you don't know who her father is?" Asked Melody , wanting to know . "I left wonderland and I found out I was pregnant with Natalia, all I know that the father isn't Ace, Elliot, Pierce, Boris, Blood, Julius, the twins, Mary, or Joker" said Alice. "Then it's either Nightmare, Grey, or Peter" said Kat. "We'll that does make sense, they have grey or sliver hair which Natalia has" said Piper. "True ah I need to lie down, 15 hours of labor and I need some sleep" said Alice with a yawn. "Piper, Kat, Nova, Melody, can you guys stay over and watch the baby?" Asked Alice already her legs were about to give in from lack of sleep and exhaustion. "Sure" said Nova with a smile.

Little did they know, that Peter was waiting in the bushes for Alice. "Oh my god are those rabbit ears?" Asked Melody pointing to the figure in the bushes. "They are!" Said Kat. "I'll be right back" said Piper as she opened the back door and to the bushes. "PETER WHITE YOU STALKER!" Screamed the girl, waking Alice. "What!? Did you say Peter?" Asked the dirty blonde young adult as she ran down the steps and to the backyard. "ALICE!" Said the overly excited white rabbit. "Why are you here?" Alice asked him with a serious look.

"I came to see you my love!" Said Peter while hugging Alice. "WE-WHEWHWWEWHEWHE" came the crying of a now awake baby named Natalia. "Alice, why is there a baby crying?" Asked Peter, obviously confused. "Now you've done it!" Said Alice as she rushed inside and came back with a little baby swaddled in a light pink blanket. "Hey shhhh, Mommy's got you" cooed Alice as Natalia started to calm down. "Alice, who's the father?" Asked Peter. "We don't know" said Nova, holding a now sleeping Evelyn.

The blanket that Natalia was swaddled in slowly came undone near her head revealing two small white rabbit ears. Alice looked at Natalia, who just smiled as if nothing was wrong with her and cuddled close to her mother. "I don't believe it" said Kat who was now shocked. "Well now we know who the father is" said Piper. Joy spread across Peters face as he took in what he just saw. "S-she's your kid" said Alice, her voice starting to quiver at the realization. "I'm a father!" Said Peter, clearly overjoyed at the fact. "Wow Alice, I never thought that of all the guys in Wonderland, you would do Peter" said Melody with a smirk on her face.

"Melody!" Yelled Nova. "What? I mean c'mon, who else would of guessed that Peter was the father?" Melody replied defensively. "Alice, your nineteen, and you just became a mother, your going to need help taking care of a baby!" said Peter in a concerned tone. Alice hated to admit it, but Peter was right. She was only nineteen and now a mother and she did need help. "Your right. I do need help since my only child care experience was babysitting my little sister" said Alice in a regretful tone. "Alice, can I stay and help you take care of our baby?" Asked Peter, hoping that Alice wouldn't yell at him and tell him to leave. "On one condition, when she walks, you have to go back. That way, I'll know what to do by then and I'm guessing you can't stay here for very long" said Alice. "Thank you Alice!" Cried Peter with joy.

The day came when Peter had to leave and go back to wonderland. Alice told him that in Fifteen years, he had to come back and take their daughter to Wonderland. The deal was set and as Peter was about to go, Natalia ran to her father and held onto his leg. "Daddy! Don't go!" Yelled the little child looking into Peters ruby eyes with her own sad, teal ones. "I don't want to go either little rabbit but I'll see you soon okay?" Said Peter with a small smile as he gave Natalia back to Alice. He waved goodbye as he jumped down the rabbit hole back to Wonderland.

A/N: oh wow I really liked how this turned out. Thank you Lepercohn97 for editing the story for me when I had no idea how to write Alice a month pregnant. Also what comes first? A baby walking then talking or the other way around? If you do know, either PM me or leave it in your review. R x R! Also, if you guys wanna know who's the parents of which kid, PM me or let me know in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, I updated again. I don't own HNKNA only my OCs. Also please ignore my grammar mistakes and such.

Not this again. I dreaded every moment of this. What am I dreading you ask? It's called school where my life has been my personal hell for the past fifteen years for my friends and I. I live in a small, but cozy house with my mom and I never knew my dad. The only things I know about him, were through photos and what mom's told me. She always told me that dad was a great person, always putting her first and told her he loved her and I everyday; but he left the day I could walk.

I wanted to know why but I never got an answer. When Mom showed me photos of him, I knew where I got my looks from. The same white hair, but mine being to my chest, the same white rabbit ears, but I had my mother's teal blue eyes. Mom never gave me his name or where he went. Though I made friends who had the same animal features I have. There's Harley, who's got hot pink cat ears and a hot pink and purple tail, Evelyn, with her light brown hare ears, Mercury, with mouse ears and a mouse tail. And then there's Macy who has no animal ears or tail but she has been labeled as a psycho.

We think she's just awesome like that. We became friends because our moms knew each other and we were bullied so we stuck together like sisters. It came time to where we had to leave as the final bell rang and I had asked Mercury, Macy, Harley, and Evelyn to come over after school to hang out. As I walked through the door of the house, I found a crimson red and hot pink haired girl that went down to her mid back. She was wearing a leather crop top that had a silver zipper going down the front with leather pants and a hot pink choker with a gold chain hanging down and multiple earrings, tattoos, and pink and purple stripped high tops with a a pair of fingerless gloves that matched her shoes was asleep on my couch. "Really Harley?" I whispered to myself as I put down my keys and closed the door.

I decided to wake her up in the cruelest way possible.

I grabbed a can of fish and tied the can around a string and attached it to a stick like a fishing pole. I opened the can, wincing at the sound of it opening hoping Harley was still asleep. Luckily she still was as I walked over to the couch then dangled the can right in front of her face, watching her nose go crazy. Harley followed the stench of tuna as she slept walked into a wall. I couldn't help but burst into giggles as Harley woke up from a tuna induced coma. "Nat! What was that for?!" She freaked, rubbing her head.

"Harley, this is the third time I've found you asleep on my couch this week, I wanted to have some fun!" I laugh with a smirk. "Still, you could of shook me till I puked!" Harley whines as she pulls an ice pack out of the freezer. "Natalia Penelope Liddell, did you lure Harley off the couch with a can of tuna?" Asked the stern voice of my mother, Alice Liddell. "Yes m'am..." I answer nervously. "How many time have I told you that it's not right?" she asks as she sends me an icy glare. "A lot..." I groan. "You better not do it again!" My mom snaps. "Where are Evelyn, Macy, and pipsqueak?" Harley asks curiously. "For one, curiosity killed the cat. Two, don't call her that, and three, they'll be here in 3...2..1." I say, counting down until I heard banging at my door followed by Evelyn's voice.

"NAT! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" she screamed. "God Evelyn, don't yell!" I say very irritated. I opened the door to reveal three girls. Evelyn, being the tallest and the oldest with shoulder length orange hair, freckles, and brown hare ears. She had on a black miniskirt, black mid-thigh length trench coat with white on the edges, purple infinity scarf, grey high tops, a silver belt with a bunny pirate as the buckle, and a white sash outlined by an off white that looks like a belt almost, and a blue t-shirt. Macy, having braided brown hair and red eyes, Wearing a red trench coat with black lining the outside, black shorts, brown combat boots, and a black t-shirt.

And little Mercury hiding behind Evelyn. Her little brown mouse ears sticking out of her black hat and her emerald green eyes going big behind her chin length red auburn hair and gold bangs. She looked so adorable like that! Hey! I like cute things! I got it from my mom. Mercury came out from behind Evelyn running to my side and burying her face into my jeans. As the fourteen year old ran towards me, I could see her green jacket, black mini skirt, white button down shirt, black bow tie, and black Mary Janes. "Save me from the scary cat and the crazy girl!" Pleaded Mercury as she nervously pointed a finger at Harley and Macy. "What did you do?" I asked Harley. "You very well know I'm a cat and she's a mouse, I can't help but mess with her!" Harley shrugs nonchalantly. I turned to Macy, giving her a cold glare. "I didn't do anything" Macy whined.

"I know and I get that but don't bully her every minute of her life..." I sweat drop rolling my eyes. "Can we come in or not?" Macy asks, a little spaced out. "Oh yeah, come on in!" I answer, completely forgetting they were there. After a couple hours of just talking, we headed out to the back yard. "Is that a hole?" I ask, walking up to it. "That is a hole, a rabbit hole to be exact!" Evelyn adds like the smart ass she is. "In advance, I regret nothing!" I say as I walk up to Macy.

"THIS. IS. SPARTA!" I yell as I kick Macy down the hole and jump in after her.

A/N: Yeah…this is done. Glad I took care of that. Here's the thing, I already have chapters 3-5 done and I think I'm currently writing chapter six. I don't wanna post a bunch of chapters at once so just let me know when you guys want those posted and I'll see what I can do. RXR!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 which all of you have been waiting for. Chapters 4 and 5 will be coming soon so for now, please enjoy! OH! NAT! Do the disclaimer!

Nat: Chocoholic doesn't own HNKNA just her OCs

Me: Thank you Nat

Chapter 3: In Wonderland

"WOOHOO!" Macy screams obviously oblivious that we're falling. "ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!" Harley yells just as she, Evelyn, and Mercury jump in after us. "Who are you calling crazy?" Macy laughs with a huge grin on her face. "I wonder where this hole leads to?" She then asks. "YOU MEAN YOU JUMPED DOWN A RANDOM RABBIT HOLE AND DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL IT'LL GO?" Evelyn freaks, ready to strangle the both of us. "Pretty much!" I say , with a grin just as big as Macy's. We finally reached the bottom with a thud and found ourselves in a courtyard.

"Where are we?" I ask confused. "I have no idea" squeaks Mercury, just as confused as the rest of us but a little scared. "Well why don't we walk around and find out?" Asks Macy, ready to explore but was pulled back by Evelyn. "Oh no, we're NOT getting lost!" She snaps, putting her hands on her hips like she was black. "Evelyn's right, we're not at home and I don't want to get lost because there's no way in hell you'll get a sense of direction!" I agree, feeling reluctant to admit it. "Which way do we go?" Harley asks, glancing around at their surroundings. There was an amusement park, a castle, mansion, circus, and clock tower.

"Oo Harley! There's an Amusement park!" I say excitedly. "WHERE?" Asks Harley, just as excited. "Over there!" I say as I point to an amusement park that looked like it came out of a fairy tale. Harley ogles at it for a few moments. "Let's go!" Harley calls in excitement as she takes off running. As we approach the park, we notice that there happened to be any kind of roller coaster imaginable, Ferris wheel, and SO much more! I wanted to ask someone where we were until I actually saw someone. He looked a lot like Harley which jolted me a little.

I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi! Could you tell us where we are? My friends and I fell down this hole and ended up here..," I explain. "New outsiders! That's so cool! Anyway, I'm Boris, the Cheshire Cat and welcome to Wonderland!" Boris exclaims as he looks at the five of us. "You look a lot like my friend Harley..." I say kind if absently. "Really? Then where is she?" He asked. "Harley!" I call out to the cat girl. "Hey Nat what's-" Harley was cut off when she looked at Boris.

They both had the same piercings, tattoos, ears, and tails. "If I would of known any better, I'd say you two were related" I awkwardly add. "What's your name?" Asked Boris curiously. "Harley. Harley Airay.." Harley answers cautiously. "Melody why didn't you tell me I was a father?" Boris says so quietly that I can barely hear it with my rabbit ears. "Did you say Melody? Because that's my mom's name..." Harley said, shock evident on her feline-like face. "I did, and I think I'm your dad...!" Boris says slowly, his large eyes growing larger by the second.

Harley looked over joyed. She found her dad. "No way...!" Harley says in sheer wonder. "Either that or your my sister but you also look like my girlfriend so that's out of the question..." Boris rambles. "What just happened?" Evelyn asks,suddenly appearing with Macy and Mercury . "Guys, meet my dad!" Harley says happily. "Wow..." Macy says in wonder as she sees the similarities between the father-daughter duo.

"Are you serious?" Mercury asks, realizing the horror that she was going to be twice as tortured. "Yes!" I reply , a little annoyed. "And who are they?" Boris asks suddenly, pointing to Evelyn, Mercury, Macy, and myself. "Oh I'm Natalia Liddell and these are my friends, Evelyn March, Macy May, and Mercury Villiers." I reply lazily, pointing to each girl. "Your Alice's kid?!" Boris freaks, eyes bugging out of his head. "How do you know my mom...?" I cautiously ask. "Allow me to explain..." Boris begins as he explains how my mom was here fifteen years ago when she was taken here by a Peter White.

She drank a vile that made her stay here forever and each role holder fell in love with her." Boris says before I cut him off. "My mom was a hooker!?" I freak. "I guess you could say that..." Boris replies nonchalantly. "But your mom left and we never saw her again. But now I can see why..." Boris trails off, gesturing to me. "Do the other role holders have kids?" I ask curiously, hoping that maybe, just maybe, I could find my dad here along with Evelyn, Macy, and Mercury. "A lot of us do actually, they're wives are living with them and my girlfriend is in your world along with Natalia's mom, Ace's wife, Pierce's girlfriend, and Elliot's wife!" Boris breathes in and lets it out quickly. Evelyn had a shocked look on her face when Boris mentioned Elliot, whoever he was. "Evelyn, are you ok?" Macy asks, concerned for her friend. "I'm fine, nothing's wrong..." Evelyn answers, but I knew she was lying. Something was up and I had to find out what it was.

A/N: So Harley met her dad! And somebody else will meet her dad in the next chapter.

Evelyn: Who?

Me: Dude! You already know!

Evelyn: Oh….

Me: Also you guys are gonna meet some of the other role holders kids next chapter so you can guess if you want but I'm not telling


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The unexpected meeting at the Hatter's Mansion

A/N: Yes, I've updated again and I made a mistake. Chapter 5 IS NOT DONE YET. I'm working on it though and I don't really know when I'll have it uploaded. So sorry guys and updates will not be this fast from now on.

Me: HARLEY! DO THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE

Harley: Chocoholic does not own HNKNA but she wishes and she only owns her OCs

The thought that one of my best friends had something bothering her and I didn't know about it, made me wonder how much I really did know about Evelyn. We were staying at the amusement park for a while until we decided what to do next. I went to go find Boris so I could know more about this Elliot guy. "Boris? Are you there?" I asked curiously as I knocked on the door to his room. "Yeah I'm in here, come on in," Boris answers casually as I close the door behind me and sit down next to him. "Do you know anything about that Elliot guy you mentioned?" I asked curiously, wanting an answer. "Elliot is the right hand man in the Hatter family mafia. He's a real hot head but a good guy all the same. His wife left wonderland as well. Is there a reason why you wanted to know all this Natalia?" Boris asks, sounding a bit worried at that last statement.

"My friend Evelyn was a little shocked when you mentioned his name and I wanna help her because she's dealing with something that's probably been bothering her for years..." I reply, determined to help Evelyn no matter what. "You really do care about your friends don't you?" Boris asks with a smile. "Yeah, thanks for your help and I hope things go well between you and Harley!" I say as I leave the room to find Evelyn. I finally find her with Macy, Harley, and Mercury. "Evelyn, we're going somewhere, c'mon." I say as I pull on her arm. "Where exactly are we going Nat?" Evelyn asks, confused. "I found out from Boris who Elliot was and we're going to see him, and don't even try getting out of this!" I say, very determined to have Evelyn meet Elliot.

"You're really gonna help me Nat?" Evelyn asks, a small smile on her face. "Of course! You're my friend and I don't want to see you miserable like this!" I answer, concerned. "Thanks for doing this Nat..." Evelyn says as we head off to the Hatter's mansion.

We finally came across a huge mansion behind iron gates guarded by twins.

"How do we get in now?" Evelyn asks, knowing that I probably didn't think this all the way through. "We tell them we want to see Elliot, duh!" I say confidently. "This better work Nat..." Evelyn says, doubting my plan.

We approached the twins and they had two huge axes in their hands talking to each other. "Look brother!" The red twin says as he got his brother's attention to see the both of us walking up to them. "What business do you have here?" The blue one asks with a semi serious face.

"Uh, we need to talk to Elliot." I say, hoping they'll let us in. "Should we nii-san?" The blue one asks his brother. "What's your name?" Asks the twin in red. "My name is Natalia Liddell, and this is my friend Evelyn March." I answer casually. "You're one-chan's daughter?" The red one asks with wide eyes. "Who?" I ask, looking between the two of them. "Alice!" The blue one answers.

"How do you know her mom?" Evelyn asks, shock and confusion crossing her face. "She was like our big sis!" The twins answer together.

"Oh, so would that make me your "niece"?" I ask them, going along with the whole charade. "Yeah! Brother! We have a niece!" The red twin laughs as he and his brother jump around in joy. "So is that a yes to seeing Elliot?" Evelyn asks cautiously.

"Sure! Boss would love to meet Nat-chan!" the blue twin says happily as they lead us inside the huge mansion.

"I don't know your names yet, what are they?" I ask, completely forgetting to ask. "I'm Dee, and this is Dum!" Says Dee (blue), pointing to Dum (red). On the way to Elliot's office, we ran into two girls about my age who were with two older girls about my mom's age.

"Dee, Dum, who are they?" I ask, pointing to the girls. "Oh! Bella! Cherry! Meet onii-chan's daughter Nat-chan!" Dum says, turning in the blink of an eye into an adult along with his brother. "Oh hi! I'm Bella and this is my sister Cherry!" The upbeat woman with long strawberry blonde hair wearing a long sleeve red and black striped t-shirt, black jeans, and red heels says. Her sister, Bella, looked so much like Cherry but with midnight blue hair, a blue long sleeved t-shirt, black jeans, and blue heels. "Nice to meet you." Evelyn say at the same time. "So what are you girls doing here?" Bella asks. "They're looking for blonde chicken rabbit!" Dum says before I have a chance to answer.

"Really? Is that so?" Cherry says with a child like smile. "Yeah, my friend Evelyn and I need to talk to him about something..." I say, cautiously. "Didn't Nova tell us she was pregnant Bella?" Cherry says to her sister. "She did, with blonde chicken rabbit..." Bella finishes.

"Y-you know my mom?" Asks Evelyn confused. "Yeah, we teased her all time just for fun!" Cherry replies nonchalantly. "So you're the two people that Evelyn's mom tells us about!" I say, realizing them from Evelyn's mom's stories she would tell us when we were picked on.

"How much did she tell you?" Chimed in two new voices that were very familiar. I turned around to see Kailey and her cousin Zoey. Zoey, dressed in a high lo blue and black striped dress with black high tops and a black and blue fedora. Her cousin, Kailey, was dressed in the same thing but instead of blue and black, her color scheme was red and black. "HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" Evelyn screams, seeing the twins after turning around when I did. Kailey and Zoey went to our school and they picked on Evelyn a lot to the point where they pissed her off so much she would scream in their faces. "Evelyn calm down, and SERIOUSLY! I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE DEAD!" I screamed, pointing at the two of them.

"We came here three years back because our moms wanted us to see our dads and they came with us!" Zoey answers as if it were nothing.

"We moved here since we wanted to stay." Kailey adds, finishing for her cousin. "At least your not dead thank God!" I say, feeling relieved. "Did anyone else come here besides you and Evelyn?" Asks Zoey's mom Bella. "Yeah, Macy, Mercury, and Harley are here too!" Evelyn answers.

"Harley's here?" Zoey and Kailey say at the same time. "Yeah, we would of had her come along if we knew the both of you were here but, she met her dad and wanted to stay." I reply.

"Aww I wanted to see Harley, but it's good she found her dad!" Kailey says. Zoey, Kailey, and Harley were great friends and Harley kept their torment on Evelyn under control so it wasn't as bad as it was before. "We need to find Elliot, can you tell us where he is?" I ask, remembering why we came here in the first place. "Oh! He's in his office, Kailey, Zoey, take Natalia and Evelyn to Elliot's office." Cherry says, sounding a lot like a mom, which she was. "Ok Aunt Cherry." Zoey says as she and Kailey lead us down a couple hallways and to a door at the end of a third hallway. "Ok, here it is, he should be inside." says Kailey. "Ok Nat-" says Evelyn but I cut her off mid-sentence.

"He's your dad, not mine, I'll be out here the whole time." I say, but as Evelyn is about to open her mouth again, I cut her of again. "Evelyn Gretchen March, you can do this, and I'm not just saying this because I'm your friend, I'm saying this because I know you can do this." I finish. Evelyn hugged me and let go taking a deep breath as she opened the door to her dad's office.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger! So how'd you guys like it? Let me know in the reviews!


	5. Bitter sweet family reunions are tough

Bitter sweet family reunions are tough

(Evelyn's POV)

I hugged Nat and let go as I took a deep breath and opened the door to my dad's office. The man I haven't seen since I was six when he walked out on mom and I. I was so nervous, overjoyed, and most of all upset. "Who is it?" A strong, male voice calls as I fully step inside the office and closed the door behind me. I looked into the eyes of my father and just simply said "Hi dad..." His eyes went wide when he saw my face.

"E-Evelyn?" He stuttered. "Yeah, haven't seen you in ten years..." I answer casually, sticking my hand in my pockets. Elliot just hugged me as I hugged him back. "I'm so sorry Evelyn, I really am.."I hear him murmur quietly. When I hear him say these words, I feel tears begin to form in my eyes. "I have a couple questions." I say as he lets go of me and we both sit down. "Why did you leave? I thought you would come back and I thought you loved mom and I, I'm just so confused.." I ramble, finally asking the question I wanted an answer to for ten years now while tears stream down my face, not even bothering to look him in the eye. "I love you and your mother Evelyn. Believe me, I never wanted to leave! It was the hardest thing I had to do in my life. I left because I live here. Your mother, her friends, and Alice came here and were outsiders. I fell in love with Nova and she wanted to go back to her world so she could raise you. I begged her to stay so I went with her. I couldn't stay in your world for long so I had to leave!" Elliot explains, tears pooling in his own eyes.

He answered my question but it still hurt that he left. "Can I come in now?" Nat asks who was still waiting outside the door. "Now you can!" I call, walking over to the door and letting Nat inside. "How'd it go?" she asks, the only thing she could think of at the moment. "Pretty well" I say, trying to change the subject.

(Natalia's POV)

"We gotta go" I say, trying to break the awkward silence. "At least stay over night" says Elliot, wanting to see his daughter. "Evelyn? You ok with that?" I ask my friend who I knew had to have a say in this. "We can stay the night" says Evelyn. "I'll show you to your rooms" says Elliot as he leads us to two guest rooms. I found a nightgown on my bed but I immediately tossed it aside and slept in my t-shirt. I would of put on shorts as well but I didn't have any.

I fell right asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. In my dream, I was in a desert like region when I heard a strange voice. "Hello Natalia" it said. "Who are you? Why are you in my head? What's going on?" I asked the voice while clutching my head. "I am Nightmare" said Nightmare. In just a blink of an eye, this Nightmare guy and a girl about my age were in front of me. "Aaah!" I screamed almost tripping over myself.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that to people?" She asks her dad in a scolding tone. The girl had very light lavender hair to her upper back with bangs and blue eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless vest, silver and purple striped arm warmers, silver shorts, and gold high tops. Her dad just pouted like a child and he helped me back up. "I'm Ivy, his daughter and the reason why we know who you are is because we can read minds. As in, we're dream incubus" says Ivy, remaining calm. "Ok, so what are you doing here?" I ask as to why they were in my dream. "You see, my dad and I can visit people in their dreams even if they're not in the same place as us" says Ivy, explaining the situation.

"Oh, and you haven't drank the medicine of the heart yet, neither have your friends" says Nightmare. "'What's that?" I ask with a confused look on my face. "It's what keeps you from leaving this world. And you play the game" says Nightmare. "Damn it! You just made me lose the game!" I shout, pouting. "What?" Ask Nightmare and Ivy. "In my world there's this mind trick called the game. If you think about the game, you lose the game" I say, explaining the real worlds version of it. "Oh" say Nightmare and Ivy, their mouths forming identical O's.

I saw where I was standing and the dream around me start to come apart. "What's happening?" I ask, looking around. "Your waking up" says Ivy with a smile. I jolt out of bed, my eyes wide open. "That was a crazy dream" I say to myself as I climb out of bed and put on my jeans that I took off the night before. I decided to look for people since I had nothing better to do. I still couldn't get that dream out of my head from last night. What was it that made me think that Nightmare had the answers I wanted?

(From last night after Natalia woke up)

"Dad you really think that she's Peter's daughter?" Asks Ivy, reading her dad's mind. "Yes that's exactly it. I'll go tell Peter his daughter has come to Wonderland" says Nightmare as he flashed away into Peter's dream. "Nightmare, what do you want?" Asks the white rabbit, or Natalia Liddell's father, Peter White. "Your daughter has come to Wonderland with her friends" says the incubus bluntly. "My Natalia is here? Take me to her!" Demanded Peter. "Not yet. I've read her mind and she wants nothing to do with you. You left her fifteen years ago, there's no telling how she'll react. But I can tell you this, right now as we speak, she's staying at the Hatters Mansion with Evelyn March" explains Nightmare. Peter didn't look him in the eyes as he tried to fathom the thought that his own daughter hated him for what he did after so many years.

How he longed to hold Natalia in his arms the way he used to when she was a baby. Every day he hoped to see her again and now was his chance. And HIS daughter staying at the Hatters?! There was no telling what could happen to her there. Though Nightmare did say she was with a friend, Elliot's daughter who she seemed to trust. "And don't worry so much about her, she's also Alice's girl. They won't hurt her once the other role holders find out Natalia is Alice's daughter" explained Nightmare. "I want to see her again. Natalia is the closest thing I have to my darling Alice" said Peter, pouting like a five year old who didn't get his happy meal. "And you will" says Nightmare, catching the rabbits interest.

"When?" Asked Peter with a determined look. "Ace has been lost for how long? A week now? So that means, the queen will send you to look for him and when that happens, go to the Hatter Mansion and see your daughter" says Nightmare.

A/N: I am done! I'm really wondering how Nat's reaction is gonna be when she sees Peter.

Natalia: Let's just say it won't be pretty

Me: NAT! NO SPOILERS!

Nat: Sorry

Ace: Review or I'll kill you in your sleep ^ ^

Me and Nat: *trembling in fear* JUST DO IT!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! So this is the retyped version of the old chapter as you guys know, Lepercohn and I accidentally deleted, so I hope this version turns out better than the first. Hope you guys enjoy and I don't own HNKNA because if I did, I'd make sure the game was in English and there'd be an anime already!

I couldn't go back to sleep because of my freaky dream. I looked at the clock on my bedside table which said 10:30. I left my room and walked around the mansion to clear my head like I did at home when I had a freaky dream or nightmare. I was starting to get lost. I'm NOT directionally challenged like Macy, I just get lost when I'm in a new place or area. I stumbled upon a room and decided to walk in because; why not? I opened the door, making it creek. I saw a girl

about my age with dark hair exploding all over her pillow, snoring lightly.

On her nightstand, sat black top hat with two roses on each end, a white sash, and two playing cards tucked into the sash. I walked over to her and shook her awake. "Hey, wake up!" I said, not knowing what to say because I barely knew this girl. "Huh? Wha?" Asks the half asleep, dark eyed, dark haired girl with a confused expression on her face that I had just woken up. "Uh...who are you and what you doing here?" She asks. "Hi, I'm Natalia and my friends and I came here when we accidentally fell down a rabbit hole, my friend Harley met her dad Boris and my friend Evelyn was reunited with her dad Elliot yesterday. I had a freaky dream, woke up, got lost and ended up here..." I explained. "Whoa, whoa, Elliot has a daughter?!" She asks.

"Yeah" I say. "You sleep till ten and you miss A LOT" she says. "Oh I'm Rose by the way but my friends and my parents call me Rosie" says Rosie as she climbs out of bed and leads me out the door and to my room. I checked out the closet and someone had put my clothes inside of it while I was sleeping. I put on my jeans, belt, tank top, converse, and vest. Rosie was already getting to know Evelyn. Rosie was now wearing a grey high lo dress with a skirt that has multiple layers on it, the skirt layers are black lace, a gold belt, teal tights, black combat boots, and fishnet fingerless gloves. "Hey guys" I said, my voice still a little groggy. "Hey Nat" said Rosie, Evelyn, Kailie, Zoe, Macy, Mercury, and Harley.

"WAIT! When did you guys get here?!" I asked, shooting up from my chair. "Blame this one" said Harley, jerking her thumb at Macy, while drinking some tea. "I should've known it was you" I say, face-palming. "Rosie, who are your friends?" Asks a woman with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing white skinny jeans, wedges, a white tail coat with card suits all over it, and wearing a hat identical to Rosie's and a black shirt underneath the jacket. "Hi mom!" Says Rosie, hugging her mom. "That's your MOM?!" Asks Harley, eyes wide in shock while the rest of us dropped our jaws. "Yes, I'm the woman that gave birth to Rosie" says Rosie's mom.

"Emma" says a male voice. I turn to see a man who looked a lot like Rosie and kissed Rosie's moms cheek who's name turned out to be Emma. "Blood" said Emma, smirking and returning the kiss.

"Rosie, who are your friends?" Asked Emma, pointing to all of us. "Oh mom, this is Mercury, Macy, Harley, Evelyn, and Natalia" says Rosie, gesturing to each of us. "Natalia, you remind of someone" says Emma. "Who?" I ask, who I could I possibly remind a woman of who I had never met before in my life? "Peter!" Says Emma, triumphantly. "She does look like Peter" chimes in Blood. "It's the ears, I'm telling you" says Rosie.

"I'm sorry but who's Peter?" I ask. "He's the prime minister over at Heart castle" says Rosie. I suddenly felt the absolute urge to meet this Peter guy and give him a piece of my mind. But why? Why did I wanna tell someone off that I didn't know at all? "Nat you ok?" Asks Macy, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine" I lied. "Natalia, you are NOT ok. Now tell us what's wrong" says Harley, using my full my full name. "I just need some air that's all" I say, before bolting out of the room and running outside going god knows where.

"Nat, wait up!" Calls Macy, running right behind me. "Why?" I ask, slowing down and plopping down in front of a tree. "Something's up, and your not telling me what it is. Now spill it" demands Macy, sitting down next to me. "Ok fine. That Peter guy, I know from somewhere. I just know it. And I really wanna scream at him for who knows what and-" I stopped as Macy cut me off. "Nat, did you're mom ever talk about a Peter when we were little?" She asks. "Now that you mention it, I did once, when I was eight, she showed me pictures of some random guy who had me as a baby lying next to him taking a nap" I said, recalling the memory.

"No. He couldn't be" I say aloud. "He couldn't be what?" Asks Macy, clearly concerned. "Macy, I know this is a crazy idea and I really don't wanna go through with this but this Peter guy might be my dad" I say. Looking Macy dead in the eye and grabbing her shoulders. "YOUR DAD?!" Macy screams. "I don't know for sure but I have to know, no matter how much I don't wanna see that man again" I say, being completely serious. "We'll we gotta find this guy" says Macy, helping me up.

"Nat, are you sure you wanna do this?" Macy asks me. "Yeah, I have to. I wanna know for sure if its him" I reply. We start walking into the woods trying to find heart castle. A few hours had passed and I had made the mistake of letting Macy lead. "We're lost" I finally say. "Pfft~ no we're not. I know exactly where we're going" says Macy confidently. "Yes we are. Stop being so stubborn" I say.

"You're not my mother" Macy protests. "Are you two lost?" Asks a new voice behind us making Macy and I jump. We turned around to see a man in his early twenties, with brown hair, and red eyes. "Yeah, can you show us the way to heart castle?" I ask the man. "Tell me your name first" he said with a smile. "Oh, I'm Natalia but you can call me Nat and this is Macy" I say, pointing to each of us. "I'm Ace, the knight of hearts" said Ace.

"We were on our way to Heart castle. Could you take us there?" Asks Macy. "Sure! Just follow me. I was just on my way back" says Ace, a cheery grin spreading across his face, which reminded me of a certain someone's smile.

(Later)

Ace was just as directionally challenged as Macy, wait no, he was much worse. "I'm surrounded by directionally challenged people" I thought to myself as we walked deeper into the woods. "We're so lost aren't we?" I ask, getting Macy and Ace to stop in their tracks."Relax Nat, Ace and I know exactly where we're going" says Macy, grinning at me like there's no tomorrow. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you two are related" I say, dragging my feet. "Wait what?" Asks Macy. "I said you two could be related" I repeated.

"Oh my god Nat, I think you're right" says Macy, her eyes getting bigger. "When did I have a kid?" Ace said under his breath. "Who's the mother?" Asks Ace, his eyes as big as Macy's. "Piper" I say. "Yup. She's mine" says Ace. Trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had a child of all things. "Sorry for not being there for a vast majority of your life" says Ace, you literally hear the guilt in his voice.

"Well other than when you were a baby..."Ace says, looking down at the ground. Macy just hugged him and didn't say a word. I never really knew what went through that girls head most of the time but I knew right now Macy just needed some outlet to let out her emotions right now, and I think it was hugging her dad. Ace was taken back a bit but soon wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. "I forgive you" said Macy, her voice muffled by Ace's jacket. Ace said nothing and just simply nodded. "I'm gonna let you guys have your family moment. Mace, is it ok if I go look for my dad alone?" I asked her. "Yeah. You need to do this Nat. Besides, I'll be able to catch up with Ace anyway" say Macy, hugging me goodbye and telling me good luck.

I finally made it to heart castle. This was it, I was gonna see my dad. I reached out to grab the doorknob, my entire hand shaking. I opened the door and found myself in a throne room. And there, fifty feet in front of me on a high balcony, was a woman who I assumed was the queen. And next to her with MY ears, and my exact hair color. The emotions running through me were anger and lots of it, frustration, sadness, happiness, and more anger. My entire body started to tremble.

"Why'd you do it?!" I asked, looking at my feet. "Natalia I-" I cut off his voice and continued to talk. "No. Don't tell me. I don't care. You left me and mom when I could walk. How did that make me feel? WELL LET ME TELL YOU! I HONESTLY WONDERED WHY! WHY?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE MOM AND I?! HUH?!" My entire body was now wracked with sobs. I couldn't take it anymore. I bolted out of that room faster than the speed of light with tears streaming down my face before finding a wall to sit against and cry, my face in my hands. "Natalia wait" said my "dad". "Shhh. Hey, look me in the eyes" he said, being very direct.

"No" I protested, but he tilted my chin upward until his ruby eyes met my teal ones. "Little rabbit, I want you to know that I love you and your mother. Do you know how badly I wanted to stay and be apart of your life? Badly. Do you know why I left? I had to leave. I'm a resident of this world and there's only so much time I could stay in your world. Now do you understand?" He said; guilt in his eyes like he had just kicked a puppy. I just stared at him. He really was my dad. But I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. Not after fifteen years.

"By the way, what's your name? Mom never told me" I asked. still looking down. "Peter. Peter White" said Peter, a small smile on his face.

A/N: HOLY CRAP IM DONE! Thank you huts for putting up with such a long wait chapter seven will come soon and I love all you guys.

Mason: wait you said I'd be in this chapter

Me: ...oh about that. Yeah uh I was too lazy to write you in...sorry

Mason: I swear to god chocoholic If you don't include me in the chapter I swear I will kill you

Me: 0.0 R AND R BEFORE I GET KILLED BYE!


End file.
